This application requests funds to support the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute's (DFCI) function as a CCOP Research Base. At this time we anticipate that at least three CCOPs will utilize DFCI treatment protocols and the cancer control protocols we will make available. The DFCI has had a long and productive relationship with these community cancer centers, and will continue to provide access to protocols, training for data managers, educational seminars for health professionals, and clinical consultations. Letters of Agreement with these institutions have been signed and reports will be filed as required.